Electromagnetic machines such as electric motors, generators, and traction motors are useful for converting energy from one form to another. Such electromagnetic machines often include an element rotatable about an axis of rotation. The rotatable element, i.e., a rotor, may be coaxial with a static element, i.e., a stator, and energy may be converted via relative rotation between the rotor and stator.
One type of electromagnetic machine, an alternating current induction motor, uses induced current flow to magnetize portions of the rotor during motor operation. More specifically, induced current may flow through conductor bars disposed parallel to the axis of rotation along a periphery of the rotor. Further, each conductor bar may be electrically connected to every other conductor bar by shorting rings disposed at each end of the rotor. Such shorting rings generally have complex, intricate shapes, and a joint between the shorting ring and each of the conductor bars must withstand inertial forces during rotor operation.